jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Płomień
Płomień (ang. Torch) — smok, przedstawiciel gatunku Tajfumerang, pojawiający się w serialu, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Okrutna parka, oraz w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Imię Imię nadał mu Stoick. Wódz poprosił Szczerbatka, aby rozpalił ogień w palenisku, jednak zanim ten się do tego zabrał, zrobił to już młody Tajfumerang. Wygląd Płomień jako pisklę ma jaskrawe, pomarańczowe ubarwienie, na końcówkach skrzydeł dochodące do bladej żółci. Posiada też nieproporcjonalnie duże, jasnoszare rogi. Kolorystycznie najbardziej z rodzeństwa przypomina swoją matkę. Jako dorosły smok Płomień nie różni się od typowych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Tajfumerang ma jasny brzuch, a jego skrzydła oraz grzbiet są nieco ciemniejsze niż w młodości. Smok ma podłużny, dość mały w stosunku o reszty ciała pysk i długie, ciemne rogi wyrastające po obu jego stronach. Charakter thumb|Młody PłomieńPłomień jest niezwykle ciekawskim i energicznym smokiem. Nie boi się większych i silniejszych od siebie, zjada kolację Szczerbatka i zabiera mu legowisko. Gdy ten wścieka się na niego, zamiast wdać się w walkę, nieustannie ucieka. Rywalizuje ze Szczerbatkiem o uwagę Czkawki. Nawet jako dorosły smok, Płomień wciąż pamięta o dawnej urazie między nimi, pozwala jednak Nocnej Furii zasiąść na swoim grzbiecie. Płomień bardzo przywiązuje się do Czkawki i nie chce odstąpić go na krok. Jest pierwszym człowiekiem, którego smok poznał, jednak mimo to nie chciał wrócić nawet do własnej matki, cały czas trzymając się chłopca. Płomień został ostatecznie wytresowany przez Mieczyka, którego na początku ich znajomości ugryzł w nos, jednak później spędzali wspólnie czas na zabawie. Chłopak, będąc w pułapce, zbudował swego rodzaju więź ze smokiem. Zdolności *'Inteligencja:' Smok bardzo łatwo i szybko się uczy. Zdaje się rozumieć wszystko, co się wokół niego dzieje. *'Gesty:' Płomień rozumie gesty wykonywane przez Czkawkę i innych jeźdźców - zrozumiał np. komendę, by zatrzymać ogień w lesie. Łatwo zatem komunikować się z nim drogą niewerbalną *'Siła:' Jako dorosły smok, Płomień jest niezwykle silny - jest w stanie przewieźć na swoim grzbiecie Czkawkę, Szczerbatka, Mieczyka i Szpadkę oraz Jota i Wyma. Jego skrzydła miały też wystarczającą moc, by powstrzymać, a nawet cofnąć rozprzestrzeniający się ogień. *'Samozapłon:' Z użyciem charakterystycznej dla Tajfumerangów mocy samozapłonu Płomień potrafi latać bardzo szybko, jednak bez niej staje się stosunkowo powolnym lotnikiem. Mimo posiadania tej umiejętności już w wieku pisklęcym Płomień w pełni opanował ją dopiero jako dorosły smok - na tyle, by móc bezpiecznie przewozić pasażerów. *'Lot:' Jako pisklę Płomień zdawał się latać nieco chaotycznie i z trudem utrzymywał się w powietrzu, jednak jako dorosły smok potrafi latać z gracją. *'Zacisk szczęk:' Jeszcze jako pisklę Płomień boleśnie ugryzł Szczerbatka w ogon, a także zaatakował Mieczyka, gryząc go w nos. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|Czkawka spotyka PłomieniaPłomień pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku ''Okrutna parka. Zostaje znaleziony przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka w lesie. Nieśmiały i wystraszony, ze strachu przed Nocną Furią wskakuje Czkawce na ramiona. Chłopak bierze go ze sobą, aby się nim zaopiekować i opisać gatunek, którego nikt nie zna. Stoick początkowo nie zgadza się na trzymanie kolejnego smoka w domu, ale wkrótce nadaje mu imię Płomień i decyduje się go zatrzymać pod swoim dachem. Jeźdźcy w Akademii poznają umiejętności Płomienia. Smok okazuje się być całkiem szybkim, choć ze względu na młody wiek jeszcze niezdarnym lotnikiem. Ponadto potrafi wypalić na ziemi ogromny, spiralny znak, płonąc i krążąc tuż nad gruntem. Przez cały czas pisklę jest uciążliwe dla Szczerbatka, któremu zjada kolację, zajmuje legowisko i odwraca od niego uwagę Czkawki. Przywiązuje się do wikingów, ku niezadowoleniu coraz bardziej zazdrosnego, ale i podejrzliwego Szczerbatka. Tymczasem w lesie szuka go jego matka wraz z dwoma innymi pisklakami. Kiedy wyczuwa ludzki zapach, wpada we wściekłość i wywołuje pożar w lesie. Z obecności smoczycy zdaje sobie sprawę tylko Szczerbatek, który próbuje poinformować o zagrożeniu Czkawkę, jednak ten w ogóle go nie słucha. Nocna Furia sama podejmuje się próby zwrotu pisklęcia, ale Czkawka bierze to za ostrą zazdrość i za takie zachowanie zostawia Szczerbatka w Zatoczce, by nie straszył młodego. Wkrótce po tym do Akademii przylatują Mieczyk i Szpadka informując, że cały las stoi w płomieniach. Czkawka spogląda na młodego Tajfumeranga i postanawia sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Na wypalonej przez matkę Płomienia polanie jeźdźcy zdają sobie sprawę, że smok jest pisklęciem, i zmuszeni są uciekać przed wściekłą matką. Czkawka z młodym Tajfumerangiem staje się jej głównym celem smoczycy, ale na szczęście może liczyć na pomoc Szczerbatka, którego przeprasza i zabiera z Zatoczki. Płomień jest jednak na tyle przywiązany do nowej rodziny, że zamiast wrócić do matki, podąża za Czkawką. Dopiero gdy smoczyca ulega wypadkowi, Płomień interesuje się jej stanem i do niej wraca. Żegna się z jeźdźcami i wraz z rodzeństwem wsiada na grzbiet matki, która zabiera pisklęta. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Zębiróg w ogniu Płomień pojawia się jako dorosły Tajfumerang. Napotyka złapanego w pułapkę Mieczyka i towarzyszy mu, póki nie przylatuje reszta jeźdźców. Chłopakowi udaje się oswoić smoka i zaprzyjaźnić z nim, mimo że rozpoznaje go dopiero Czkawka. Później okazuje się również, że Tajfumerang nie zapomniał o dawnej urazie do Szczerbatka. thumb|Płomień żegna się z MieczykiemPłomień ratuje przyjaciół oraz wyspę Berk przed wielkim pożarem lasu dzięki swoim wielkim skrzydłom, których mocnymi machnięciami powstrzymuje rozprzestrzenianie się ognia. Bez problemu współpracuje z jeźdźcami, rozumiejąc wydawane komendy i całą sytuację. Smok odwozi przyjaciół i ich smoki do wioski, po czym żegna się z nimi i odlatuje. Relacje Czkawka Płomień jako pisklę bardzo przywiązał się do Czkawki - pierwszego człowieka, jakiego poznał. Przestraszony przez Szczerbatka od razu wskoczył chłopakowi na ręce. Podczas wspólnego spędzania czasu smok lubił w ten sposób u niego przesiadywać albo bawić się jego rzeczami, takimi jak hełm. Gdy Czkawka chciał zwrócić smoka matce, Płomień z uporem za nim podążał i nie chciał go opuścić. Pamiętał go również jako dorosły smok i bez trudu rozumiał wydawane mu przez Czkawkę komendy. Szczerbatek Relacja Płomienia i Szczerbatka była bardzo burzliwa. Młody Tajfumerang od początku nie zyskał aprobaty Nocnej Furii, która nie chciała, by Czkawka zabierał obce pisklę z lasu. Mieszkanie tych dwóch smoków pod jednym dachem jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło niechęć Szczerbatka do Płomienia, gdyż ten zabierał mu jedzenie, miejsce do spania i uwagę jeźdźca, a także sprawiał, że Czkawka opacznie odbierał zachowanie oraz ostrzeżenia Nocnej Furii. Nawet po ponownym spotkaniu jeźdźców z dorosłym już Płomieniem smoki wydawały się pamiętać o wzajemnej urazie, ale potrafiły się już zachowywać racjonalniej i w potrzebie sobie pomóc. Mieczyk Mieczykowi Płomień przypadł do gustu już za pisklęcia, kiedy boleśnie ugryzł go w nos. Bliższą znajomość zawarli oni jednak dopiero, gdy Tajfumerang dorósł i znalazł bliźniaka w lesie na Berk, schwytanego w pułapkę. Mieczyk był przekonany, że smok go pożre, ale ostatecznie zaczął go zagadywać, a nawet go wytresował. Płomień pomogł jemu i pozostałym smokom oraz jeźdźcom wydostać się z pożaru. Kiedy szykował się do odlotu, najtrudniej było mu się pożegnać właśnie z Mieczykiem. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Ciekawostki *Płomień jest pierwszym smokiem ze swojego gatunku, który został oswojony do jazdy. *Płomień dorósł po około roku od pierwszego spotkania z Czkawką i przyjaciółmi. *Jest pierwszym i zarazem jednym z trzech smoków, które pojawiają się jako pisklęta i dorastają w trakcie serii - pozostałe to Garffiljorg i Nowy Protektor. *Mimo tego, że w dzieciństwie miał lepsze relacje z Czkawką, trudniej było mu opuścić Mieczyka. Zobacz też en:Torch de:Fackel es:Antorcha ru:Светоч it:Torcia fr:Torche Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Tajfumerangi Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising